


Persuasion

by shirasade



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Don We Now Our Gay Apparel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DWONGA 2003, for Topaz. Had big problems, because of severe writer's block and Nsync 'virginity', but hopefully it doesn't suck too much... :)

Nick and Lance first hooked up at one of the award shows both groups attended.

Because of his history with Chris, Howie was the Backstreet member with the best relationship to NSync. Kevin was still embarrassed because of his loudly expressed comments about them, AJ enjoyed hanging out with Joey and Chris when he ran into them but didn't go searching for contact, Brian didn't care one way or the other. And during the 'Black & Blue' days, Nick was pretty much wherever Howie was. It had just happened when Brian got all married and grown up and AJ seemed to drift farther and farther away.

Which is why it was business as usual when Howie made his way through the throngs of people, to have a little chat with "the enemy" as AJ jokingly referred to them, with Nick tagging along. And somehow he and Lance ended up standing next to each other and talking for the better part of the evening, their conversation soon leaving the awards show and work and getting more private. It was weird, but Nick had never really noticed Lance before -- and now they got along 'like a house on fire', as Kevin would have put it.

Nick couldn't remember having had such a good time in a while and, while looking up into Lance's sparkling green eyes, proposed spontaneously to ditch the party and go someplace else.

It was a total spur-of-the-moment thing Lance smiled and Nick felt a shiver running down his spine at the other man's deep drawl: "Sure - where do you wanna go?"

Nick swallowed, suddenly feeling very young, and answered as nonchalantly as he could: "Why don't we go back to my hotel? It's a lot quieter there..." Their eyes locked and Lance licked his lips, smiling at Nick and leading him outside.

Only Howie saw him leave, and Nick trusted Howie to know to keep his mouth shut about this. As much as he wanted Lance right now -- and that was a lot -- he had no inclination to make it public.

They were silent during the ride back to the hotel where Backstreet stayed. Both were occupied with thoughts about what was going to happen once they were in Nick's room. Sometimes they looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes, both surprised at what was happenign between them. They had both been single for a long time and - this... whatever it was, was nothing they had expected.

But as soon as they were alone all questions were postponed as Nick leaned over to kiss the lips he had wanted to kiss all evening. Lance's lips were just as soft and inviting as he had imagined and he wrapped his arms around Lance and manoeuvred them to his bed. There was no time to lose. They fell on top of it and their hands began to wander. A low moan escaped Lance and Nick shivered - he had always had a thing for voices and Lance's was simply irresistible.

***

There had not been a repeat of that night. Nick was not quite sure why, but they'd both been insanely busy, traveling all over the world and performing. And then the thing with AJ had spiraled out of control, and other things had become more important to Nick than checking his cellphone to see if he had a message from a certain green-eyed Southerner.

Then came his solo album, and the tour for it, and Nick had had the time of this life, although he did miss the other four. They were not really mad at him, only a bit disappointed, but although they called or flew out to visit him from time to time, Nick still felt pretty alone at times.

Which might explain why his heart jumped with joy when he discovered Lance's familiar face in a club in LA one night.

Their eyes locked over the crowds, and Nick felt his throat go dry as Lance started to make his way over to him. They ended up standing in front of each other, eyes locked, neither one speaking. It should have been weird, or uncomfortable, but instead Nick felt heat pool in his stomach and he licked his lips slowly. His eyes never left Lance's, which suddenly turned a much darker color.

Feeling very sure of himself all of a sudden, Nick turned and walked away, giving Lance one last glance before disappearing into the VIP lounge. He knew Lance would follow, so he waited quite calmly, anticipation hot in his veins. And when Lance caught up with him, he simply pulled him into the men's room and one of the stalls.

They started kissing almost before the door was locked, Lance hard and eager beneath Nick's searching fingers. It was tacky, yes, but it was also one of the hottest things Nick had ever experienced. Especially when Lance suddenly growled, a noise vibrating deep in his chest, and pushed Nick back, trapping him against the wall and catching his lips in an almost bruising kiss before dropping to his knees.

Nick was sure his eyes rolled back in his head as he stood there, hands fisted in Lance's hair. losing himself in his touch, his heat. He came hard, muffling his cry by biting on his hand, trying hard not to choke Lance.

When he had recovered somewhat, he met Lance's gaze, still all fire and heat, and grinned. "Now, what would you do if I just left you standing here?"

Lance didn't seem fazed. He simply smirked and said: "I'd send Howie after your ass, that's what." His drawl was more pronounced than usual, and there were shivers running down Nick's spine, even as he laughed and closed the gap between them to kiss Lance again.

He tasted himself as their tongues battled, and that, combined with Lance's groans, muffled by his mouth, was one of the hottest things ever. He couldn't get enough of it and wrapped his hand around Lance's erection, intent on trying to find out what other sounds he could make him do.

This time he would make sure that there was a repeat.


End file.
